Pumpkin Love
by I.idora
Summary: Miyu's now a 24-year old renowned chef. She just finished her book '101 Ways to Cook Your Pumpkin'. Guess who her number one fan is. Read and Review! One-shot! :D


Isidora: All right, I got bored so I whipped up a short something

**Isidora:** All right, I got bored so I whipped up a short something. This is what I have imagined Kanata and Miyu, maybe in their late twenties, when they've got their own careers. It won't be extensive and rest assured this will be just a one-shot because I'm **lazy**. _(Pops snot bubble)_ I almost forgot I still owe my readers the ending for _**Beer-serk**_! Tomorrow, I promise to update if my lazy self does not kick in. Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **So what if I don't own it? _**(Sulks in a corner)**_

**Pumpkin Love**

**(One-shot)**

A 24-year old Miyu sat in front of a studio audience. It was a popular talk show in Japan and she was there to let the world know that the first book she ever made was already out in bookstores for grabs.

She fidgeted to her side. This was not her first time to appear on TV but it had been such a long time and the lights hurt her eyes.

She looked around to ease her tension when the host sat across her, a coffee table in between them.

"So is it your first time in national television?" The host asked with a friendly smile.

Miyu gave a shy smile. "Actually, no but the first time was 10 years ago. I feel like I'm doing this for the first time again."

"It's just like we're talking by ourselves. You don't have to break a sweat alright?"

Miyu admired the other girl who didn't seem intimidated by the cameras and the lights. Miyu sighed inside. _'I'm not sure what she will ask me.'_

"Alright we'll start in one minute!" The director announced.

Miyu's head shot up. _'A minute!' _

Her head spun. _'I wonder if I'll look okay on TV!'_

"Alright! On Five!" The director shouted again. The cameras swerved and focused to Miyu and the host. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Action!"

"Good morning everyone!" The host said cheerfully. "Pumpkins are now in season. You find them everywhere but there aren't so much you can think of making with them! Well, that's where you are wrong!"

She turned to face Miyu. "With us here is the writer of the cookbook _101 Ways to Cook Your Pumpkin!_"

"Hello everyone! I am Miyu Kouzuki! I am the writer of _101 Ways to Cook Your Pumpkin_."

"101! That's a lot Miss Miyu!" The host faced the camera again. "Miss Miyu is a chef at a 5-star hotel and she does consultancies. She also has a small bakeshop which specializes on pumpkins! What else?"

The host giggled. "So Miss Miyu, why pumpkin?"

Miyu blushed. "Why pumpkin?"

Miyu rummaged her brain for something that would make sense to the viewers and the audience.

"Miss Miyu, you're blushing! It must be a boy!" The host teased.

The audience hooted at the idea that the book was published to catch a boy's attention.

Miyu laughed. "To be honest, yes, it is a boy but it's nothing like that!"

"So this boy, he likes pumpkin a lot?"

Miyu nodded. "He's very good at cooking pumpkin. He's got good taste buds. I didn't know how to cook anything at that time and I told him I would cook for him. It was so embarrassing because it turned out really bad if he didn't do anything about it. He teased me a lot about it so I promised myself I would learn how to cook."

"So Miss Miyu, what do you think your pumpkin boy will like best from this recipe book?"

"I don't know which one he will like. I remember he once told me that he'd like anything made out of pumpkin so he might actually like it. I just don't know how he will react knowing I made the recipe." Miyu said, finally relaxed in front of the camera.

"Miss Miyu, why don't you invite the pumpkin boy and all our viewers to buy your book?"

"There's more than one way to enjoy pumpkin! There's a hundred more! Please buy a copy of my book! All the recipes are very easy to make and I can assure you they are very tasty!" Miyu said brightly.

"After our break, Miss Miyu will show us how to make pumpkin burger! Don't change channels!"

--+

Kanata looked at the TV screen he just passed by on his way to work, Miyu's face beaming in the tube.

He stood to watch as a smile formed in his lips. "101 Ways to Cook Your Pumpkin"

He stopped by a bookstore and found the book he was looking for. "So she's pretty popular now. She even has a book now. She never even told me about it."

--+

After getting back from work, Kanata bought groceries and immediately proceeded to the kitchen. His father followed him.

"Oh I remember when your mother used to make those."

"It's a different recipe." Kanata said, smirking as he placed the new book he got in front of his father's face.

"Wow! So Miyu now has a book! And it's all about pumpkins?"

"Looks like it." Kanata said as he started doing the instructions of the first recipe in the book.

His father looked at him sheepishly. "Isn't pumpkin your favorite?"

"So?"

"So…" His father paused. "Why would she write a book about it?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kanata said as he started chopping up. A hint of irritation on his voice.

His father grabbed the book from where it stood in line with Kanata's vision.

"Hey! I'm not yet done yet!" Kanata blurted out.

"She even has a bakeshop with specialty pumpkin goods." His father winked at him. "Why don't you go?"

"Why would I?" Kanata said as he concentrated back to what he was doing.

"I want an autograph."

Kanata dropped his guard. "That's lame dad!"

"But I do! I want her autograph! Will you get it for me? Tomorrow's your day off! And I have a lot of things to do here in the temple." His father pleaded.

"Whatever."

--+

Miyu stood in front of her store. She stared at it for awhile, admiring where all her hard work has gotten her. She took out her keys and was about to insert the key into the key hole when she heard someone call her.

"Oi! Pumpkin Chef!"

Miyu blinked and turned to face her caller.

"My favorite is the recipe on page 12. I haven't tried it all but I like this book."

Miyu smiled as she looked at the brown-haired boy. "You can't tease me anymore. I've gotten better at cooking."

Kanata handed her the book. "Sign."

"You want my autograph?" Miyu asked dumbfounded.

"Why is it your first time?"

Miyu took out a pen. "No, as you can see I'm prepared." She winked.

"So why pumpkin?" Kanata asked, teasing.

Miyu made a face. "Don't you dare think that it's all about you!"

"How could I not when you said so yourself in national TV?" Kanata said. "Unless you lived with some other guy who liked pumpkin as much as I did."

Miyu gave back the book to Kanata. Kanata took it, holding Miyu's hand in the process. He didn't let go.

Miyu blushed. Kanata smiled upon seeing her reaction then let go of her hand.

"Too bad I have to go. Empty-handed as well. I don't smell any pumpkin croissants baking." Kanata smiled.

"Stay awhile." Miyu stuttered. "I mean, it's been such a long time since."

Kanata shoved a package to Miyu and left. He waived his hand as he did. "Thanks for the autograph!"

Miyu looked at the package and watched Kanata disappear from sight. She went inside her shop and sat herself. She stared at the package and opened it. It was a Tupperware with orange substance inside. On top of the Tupperware was a note which said, _'I followed the recipe you made and it turned out well Good luck Miyu!_ _– Pumpkin Boy'_

Miyu smiled at the turn of events. "Stupid Pumpkin Boy! It was my first time to sign a book! You must be my number one fan."

She took a spoon and ate what he left her. She pouted. "Even after all these years, he still makes better pumpkin dishes."

--+

Kanata looked out the window of the bus he was riding. He opened the book and read Miyu's message.

'_I'm so glad to see you! Hope to see you more soon! – Pumpkin Chef'_

Kanata closed the book and started contemplating his next visit to his favorite pumpkin chef. 

**+--End--+**

**Isidora:** Haha! The rest is up to your imagination! But I'd like to think everything (I mean the formal relationship) started here. Leave me reviews alright?! Love lots!


End file.
